


Right?

by somethinginbetween



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginbetween/pseuds/somethinginbetween
Summary: “It can’t be red, he was with me the entire time."
Kudos: 7





	Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Part of me is asking my self why I am writing this and the other parts says this is ao3 and nothing matters.
> 
> I just wanted to encapsulate that moment of horror when you vote off the wrong bean in a 50/50.

“It’s red, it has to be. You scanned and it’s not me!”  
“It can’t be red, he was with me the entire time.”  
“He must have slipped away at some point and you just didn’t notice!” Pink cried.  
"Self report." Red said, yawning.  
“Good try pink. But I know it’s you.”  
“No, please, you don’t understand-”  
Pink was ejected.  
“Whef.” Yellow wiped her forehead, “Thank god we got the imposters out.”  
Red was grinning at her.  
“Right?”  
Red only grinned the wider.


End file.
